Makinetic
by Kyumari
Summary: Even if two people are seperated, they are still bonded together in their heart like magnets... I wrote this at school 1 hour before Maki's birthday 2015 but its a late publish... Sorry... This might be short but I hope its still good!
1. Doki Doki Doki

Maki walked through the school courtyard staring up at the starry sky. Maki always loved stargazing and a lot of other things. she was amazing at everything: Medical things, piano, songwriting and most other things... but there was a few things she was hopeless at... One is not being a tsun-tsun and the other is confession to her other half...

"...it's my birthday tomorrow... Niko...I wonder what she's going to be like tomorrow... Hopefully like 'Nico Nico Nii! Happy birthday Maki-chan!" Maki thought.

Maki felt her heart throbbing as thought about it when suddenly a warm hand touched her shoulder.

Her heart was beating faster, faster.

"Makii- chan! What are you thinking about, Nico?"

"Uh... nothing really... just thinking about tomorrow..."

"What's happening tomorrow, Nico?"

"Y-you don't know what's happening tomorrow?" Maki shuddered at the thought that her crush didn't know her birthday.

"What day is it? The 18th of April, right?"

"Hai, Hai, Nico" Nico replied cheerfully as if she didn't know what was happening on the 19th...

A/N: ok u can predict what's happening later... I did try to post on the day before Maki's birthday but its probably going to be postponed to 3 weeks later... cos I'm in my crap school which has crap wifi... soz... PLZ comment vote and do anything! criticism is allowed! (constructive is most helpful) thx! And sorry my first chapters are always super short! They get longer as I progress along!


	2. Kocchi miteru?(Are you looking at me?)

e(Maki's POV)

I jumped onto my fluffy, kingsized bed and thought about memories... Me and Nico were really close and we would hangout all the time. Even if it's me taking her to an art gallery which she gets really bored at but she tries to show me that she's really happy and hyper so I shouldn't worry about her. My first memories of her were:

* * *

(Flashback)

" Hey are you looking at me?" Nico said as she caught my gaze.

"Im only looking at you cause you were looking at me first." I shot back giving her a cold glance.

"So you _were_ looking at me!" She smiled forgetting that the whole of μ's was right here watching the whole scene.

"Hehe, Maki and Nicocchi really _do_ get along well!" Said Nozomi wisely. "They should seriously make a song about this!"

"Great idea Nozomi-chan!" Cheered Honoka smiling as Kotori took her side.

"Yeah yeah! I'm taking Nozomi-chan's side too!"

"um.. Is this really necessary?" Murmured Umi.

"heheh, don't worry! Umi-chan, it's safe! I'm supporting this 1000%!" Grinned Honoka.

"N-Nozomi... Won't they get really annoyed though... Because we're shipping them?" Eri whispered.

"They'll be like you two when they see they lyrics! Do you remember when we gave you the lyrics for Garasu no Hanazono!But it probably won't be as bad as Maki's only a first year..." Kotori laughed.

"Uhh... I'll just use everyone's ideas..." Umi muttered.

Even though I heard the whole conversation, I just merely stood by

* * *

(End of flashback)

They didn't actually make us do the song though, it's been months since μ's had that conversation and nothing's been happening even though they do seem like they're planning something.

i buried my face as I ran my fingers through my hair, hoping that I would get a good nights sleep with Nico in my dream... Maybe as girlfriends...

"If Nico doesn't remember what day it is tomorrow, I am going to slap her!" I shouted angrily. Luckily my room has soundproof doors as I might be up practicing at midnight on my grand, ebony piano. My family run a hospital so we are very wealthy...

"Ugh... What is Nico doing? Why do I care so much?" I thought deeply in my head as suddenly a buzz went off on my phone.

"Maki-chan! Hope you have a goodnight sleep!" Nico messaged me. I smiled as I took her message and fell straight asleep...

* * *

I walked with Nico, with entwined fingers, out of the massive art gallery.

"Maki-chan, where do you want to go next?" Nico asked cutely. I wanted to go to some music hall but I thought Nico might be even more bored because I saw her cute little face with a bored look and trying to catch my attention.

"Um, I don't mind... Wherever you want to go... What about the arcade?" I said, blushing as her eyes tingled. She jumped up and down really hyperly and dragged my arm.

"Yay! Thanks Maki-chan! I love you!" Nico smiled like a little girl as I twirled my hair.

"N-Nico... Stop dragging me... I can walk on my own..." I said, blushing. She slowly released her grip and let me take my time as she still went in front.

"Nico, do you even know the way? There's this really good one outside my house! Wanna go?" I said as I overtook her. SHe nodded brightly as she followed close behind me. The traffic was really busy and fast flowing and cars were everywhere. I concentrated my attention to the concrete ground as I walked slowly, carelessly when suddenly I got pulled back and saw Nico's blood splattered everywhere on the road, her cute little body crushed under the car. I screamed as I saw her last smile.

"M-Maki-Chan... I would do anything for you... Even if it involves me sacrificing my life..." She whispered as the life faded from her eyes, her colour disappeared in her skin and she left me alone... My face drenched in tears.

A/N: okay... I might not update till 24 hours but I'll try to do it 2 hours earlier... Maybe one... Please review and tell me how u feel about this! And if someone hasn't realised, it's a dream...


	3. Yume no Yuri

"What the..." I screamed as I woke up, shot straight up in my bed."Not what I wanted... I wanted a dream with Nico... A dream as girlfriends... That was true but with Nico dying from my clumsiness? WHAT THE HELL?!"

I slapped myself until I realised that it was a dream and I was on a tantrum with myself.

"I really hope that isn't real..." I whisper as my voice shakes like an earthquake.

It was three in the morning so I tried to force myself asleep but failed to do so. I stood up and wobbled towards my piano and sat down. Luckily the central heating was on or I would of froze. It was April but it was still really cold as it's been raining all week. I placed my hands on the piano tiles as my right hand pressed down the E flat.

"aishiteru banza-i!

koko de yoke

watashi-tachi no ima ga koko ni aru

Aishiteru banza-i!

hajimatta bakari ashita mo yoroshiku ne

mada GO-RU janai..." I sang loudly to try and take the thought of Nico's death off my mind but failed. That dream has scarred my life... I suddenly burst into tears as it dripped onto my well looked after piano...

"I can't cry... I supposed to be calm and collected as of my normal personality... Maybe my AB blood type but I can't cry over a dream!" I said, telling myself off." Well I guess noones perfect... Especially me, I'm a disgrace to love... " I shouted as I punched my pillow so hard that feathers started flying out.

"ow..." I mumbled as I slammed my hand on the wooden pole at the side of my bed and got a splinter.

"I am acting so stupid tonight... Thanks dream... Best birthday present ever! A nightmare with my loved one dying painfully!" I muttered sarcastically, running arm across a brick to cut myself.

"Man... This dream is really giving me depression..." I whispered and I quietly sat down and calmed down a bit. I walked back towards my bed and dropped down, exhausted and slowly fell asleep again. This time, luckily, I didn't have a bad dream... Or really was that I couldn't remember it...

I jumped up on my bed and stretched while yawned.

"Ah... It's my birthday today... 19th April..." I muttered to myself. By the side of my bed was a massive gift box with a name tag in really neat writing.

To my wonderful daughter who is now 16...

I opened straight away and it was a golden with diamonds photo frame covering a precious picture of μ's.

"Thanks mom...I love you..." I whispered as I smiled to the picture frame. I jumped up and stripped myself of my pyjamas and pulled on my school uniform quickly and ran downstairs. The first thing I see laid out neatly on the table for breakfast is steamed tomatoes. I run up towards and swiftly grab a tomato as its my favourite. I pop it into my mouth whole and pack some tomatoes into my bag to bring to school. My parents always leave the house at 5am so I never really get to see them.

I calmly walk out of the mansion and head in the direction of school. As I pass the road to the arcade, I shiver and shake my head. Bad memories.

"... Ugh... Not this place... I'll be more careful," I whisper, hoping noones nearby.

"Sup Maki-chan! Isn't it your birthday today? Happy birthday!" A familiar voice calls.

I spin round to see Honoka-chan smiling at me and I force a smile back. They are so smiley, how do they smile at everything? Unlike me, Umi and Eri-Senpai... I mean Umi-chan and Eri-chan...

"um, thanks Honoka..." I call back coolly as I carry on my route to school, along the road where Nico got smashed in my dream.

"Good morning Maki-chan, I heard Honoka-chan... Happy 16th birthday Maki," Umi said as she walked by my side.

"yeah, thanks as well..." I mutter back.

"Maki-chan is cute! Ka ki ku ke ko, nya!" My cat-like friend calls by.

"R-Rin-chan, you know I hate that..." I stutter as she puts her hand onto my shoulder.

"Maki-chan shouldn't worry, Maki-chan should have fun as its your birthday! Oh, is there any food party going on for your birthday?" Rin asked as another familiar figure appeared by her side.

"Ooh! If there's food, can I come? Is there any rice?" Hanayo asked softly. I don't doubt I would have a food party as my family are very wealthy.

"um, maybe... Have you guys seen Nic-" I say as the grey-brunette interupts me.

"Hello Maki-chan! I've made a present for you! Please accept it!" As she gives me a keyring with everyone in μ's as a mini plush and she hands me my own large plushy.

"Thanks Kotori-chan..." I say trying to have a thankful tone in my voice even though it failed terribly. She smiled back and nodded. I've seen everyone on the road but Eri, Nozomi and Nico. Nozomi's probably up at the shrine and Eri's probably accompaning her like they always do... Those best friends... Or maybe lovers?

I enter the school gates with a crowd of people in front and a crowd behind. I walk into my classroom and sprayed my arms over the table. It was the first time I ever did that as I was so tired and kept worrying about Nico.

A party popper went and I saw everyone stand up in a line, holding up a card with an letter on it.

Happy 16th Birthday Maki-chan!

"ah... Thanks..." I said after I cleared my voice.

"Maki-chan is cute! Ka Ki Ku Ke Ko!" The class giggles as they flipped the card.

"... Um..." I look up at the teacher/ sensei to find myself being filmed.

"Sensei, Did you know about this?" I called confidently. She nodded and ushered everyone back to their original seats and started the lesson hastily because of what we missed.

At the end of the day, I saw everyone but the person who I wanted to see most. It was almost like she was avoiding me but I couldn't see her anywhere so I spent my free time in solitude. Just as I was about to leave the gates, a very familiar, cute voice called to me.

"Maki-chan... I'm sorry I avoided you all day..." Nico whispers ,depressed.

"Nico..." I mutter as I walk towards her slowly. She looks up at me and sighs.

"Maki-chan... Your birthday present from me is...it is..." I look at her in confusion.

"What is it? Nic-" I say as she presses her lips to mine. She's blushing madly as I am and I am about to explode.

"W-W-Will you be my girlfriend Maki-chan?" She stutters, slowly letting the words leave her mouth.

"N-Nico... T-This is..." I stammered as she turned away, embarrassed.

"Completely stupid? I want to be lesbian and we're 2 years apart. I'll go Maki-chan... see you... Maybe..." Nico cried as she began to walk away.

"No Nico... This is the best birthday present ever! I always wanted to date you but never found the courage to ask you out as I'm this hopeless tsun-tsun at love... Please Nico... Be my girlfriend too..." I shouted after her. I never knew there was this kind of person inside of me. All the time, I'm this tsun-tsun who can't do anything but me shouting after my 'girlfriend' after she thought she got rejected is not the real me.

"M-Maki..." She cried as she ran up to me, tears pouring out of her eyes, and wrapped her small arms around me tightly. "And what makes you amazing at love is your tsunderation."

"N-N-Nico... Not here... if your going to do that, do it somewhere else..." I stuttered as I dragged her out of the school, towards the crossroad as we parted ways. My dream... From since I started liking her, has finally come true.

* * *

"Ah! Today's been alright... the dream's negative but Nico is positive... so that makes today equal... So... Nico makes up for my nightmare doesn't it?" I yawned as I muttered to myself. I slithered into my bed with a medical book. Soon as I got bored and drifted off hoping to have _nice_

dream with Nico as the content.

* * *

I walked with Nico, with entwined fingers, out of the massive art gallery.

"Maki-chan, where do you want to go next?" Nico asked cutely. I wanted to go to some music hall but I thought Nico might be even more bored because I saw her cute little face with a bored look and trying to catch my attention.

"Um, I don't mind... Anywhere _but_ the arcade or anything in the direction of it!" I shouted as I remembered what happened before on the road.

"Hai Hai! What about... Hey! Let's go to UTX! Let's go have a chat with Tsubasa-san, Erena and Anju-San! Nico suggested and I nodded. What could go wrong? I just having a visit at UTX wouldn't do any harm, would it? Unless if Honoka gets annoyed because we're going to see her crush(Tsubasa) without her.

"Nico Koko Nii! Nico Nico!" Nico sang as she skipped across the plaza towards the entrance of UTX. I was lagging behind cooly like usual but suddenly, to my horror, the glass panes of UTX come smashing down. Fortunately, I wasn't in the area of where it fell. Very unfortunately, Nico just got smashed again and she went flat like a pancake, blood staining the glass.

"The... HELL?!" I scream as I cover my mouth with my hand muffling my cries.

" T-THIS CAN'T HAPPEN AGAIN! NICO!" I wail. This time, I can't even see her last smile, her last words, her last gaze.

* * *

A/N: okay done! And Soz guyz... i really dont have time to write as i have exams coming up soon . gomenaisai! Im gonna start beta reading all my stuff so I might not update for a few hours or days. I'm literally doing this instead of working or revising. I'll just say this is practice for my English exam!


	4. After museum Navigators

"Wah!" I cried as I fell out of bed again, this time banging my head on the back of my chair.

"Owie... And not that kind of dream again! Two in a row isn't right! That's just unfair! Well it is the weekend soon... One day to go until I ask her out..." I mutter as I close my eyes to force myself asleep.

(A few weeks/months later in the morning)

I haven't been remembering any of my dreams since the one which Nico died in again... Maybe once I had one which Eri-chan died in? Maybe Umi-chan? Rin or Hanayo-chan? They're all my best friends but I probably haven't been paying attention to them.

"Ah... School time... Gonna get some more tomatoes and off I go!" I thought as I got out of bed, did my usual routine and left the enormous house.

"Maki Maki Maa!" Rin says as she skips towards me.

"Um... What's that?" I question her, confused.

"It's like Nico Nico Nii but its Maki, Nya!" Rin replies cheerfully.

"That's just weird..." I quietly mutter but Rin hears.

"Would you rather me say Maki-chan kawaii! Ka Ki Ku Ke Ko?" She laughs as I look down, avoiding eye contact.

"Obviously not...Who would!" I murmured as I reached the school with Rin and Hanayo-chan by my side as the bell went.

"Mou, Maki-chan! Why you be so grumpy, Nya?!" She smiled. How does she smile at everything?

"I'm not... I'm always like this..." I mutter as she sits down in her seat and I slump down.

"Nuh uh! You're always like... uh... You're always like the normal Maki-chan!" She winks as I sigh.

"That doesn't make any sense, you're basically saying I'm always like me..." I closed my eyes trying to sleep before the teacher arrived as I lost half of my sleep when I tried to sleep.

"Maaaaakiiiii-chaaaaan! See? this isn't like you! Sleeping through lessons!" Rin shouted in my ear which woke me up.

"Ah! Rin-chan! Don't do that!" I growled at her as I put my head in my arms again, this time covering my ears.

"Maki-chan... The lesson is about to start..." I hear Hanayo say but it's muffled.

"I don't care..." I mumbled back.

The lesson was biology anyways and I knew everything we had as my parents taught me everything we need to know so the teacher didn't really care. The lesson was about an hour long so I got dreaming .

I walked with Nico, with entwined fingers, out of the massive art gallery.

"Maki-chan, where do you want to go next?" Nico asked cutely. I wanted to go to some music hall but I thought Nico might be even more bored because I saw her cute little face with a bored look and trying to catch my attention.

"Um, I don't mind... Anywhere but the arcade or UTX!" I shouted as I remembered what happened before on the road.

"Hai Hai! What about... Hey! Lets go to a restaurant! Haaa! Maki-chan can buy me some sweets!" Nico smiled.

"You can get sweets outside of restaurants... Well whatever, let's just go..." I murmured as Nico skipped along the road.

We reached a level crossing and across it was the fancy restaurant which costed 10000 yen a meal so I offered to pay.

"Mh... Maki, take a picture of me for your screensaver on your phone!" Nico said just before we cross the level crossing.

"Just here? Okay..." I shouted as her back faced the crossing. I knew it wasn't a good idea but I just wanted to get this done with.

She started shuffling back for space as she began to do her Nico Nico Nii. But suddenly, with slow reaction speed from me, I noticed she was on the crossing! and a train was approaching.

"NICO! MOVE FORWARD! RIGHT NOW!" I screamed at her but it just made her jump back, into the centre of the track.

"NICOOOOOOOO!" I shouted as the train slammed into her, slicing her up into pieces.

"NICO!" I looked at her remains, blood and flesh on the tracks and nobody cared...

"Maki-chan! What happened! Rin-chan, any idea?" Honoka came running towards me with the whole of μ's behind her.

"Nico..." I stuttered pointing at the track, my eyes crying out a river.

"Maaaaaaaaakiiiiiii-chaaaaaaan!" Honoka shouted in my face.

"Oh... it was another dream..." I muttered as the whole of μ's appeared in my class.

"Maki, this isn't like you... Wake up before I make you do extra practice and help us with student council work," Umi said as she placed a pile of papers on my desk.

"You can do the stamping, just stamp them all."

"Ehhhh, Umi-chan! isn't that a bit cruel? She's only first year!" Kotori wailed as she took my side and started stamping them herself.

"Ah... Arigato Kotori..." I whisper as Umi starts giving me a lecture on having sleep at night, not through lessons.

"But I know everything anyways! And I even know college level biology!" I protested.

"Whatever... Still don't sleep through lessons!" Umi shouted.

"Feel free to ignore Umi's lectures," Kotori whispered.

"Ah... Yeah... I know..." I muttered as I prepared to confront Umi."Umi-senp- I mean chan, I know everything in biology though... Probably more than you... Or at least 100% more than her," pointing at Honoka, who fell asleep again.

"Yeah... I can agree with that... Why don't I give you a test? It's a question on the third years exam... During a myocardial infarction, areas of heart muscles begin to die, explain why? This question is too over your level... I don't even know... " Umi said, reading off an exam paper as I gave the perfect definition, like a boss.

"Areas of heart muscles begin to die due to reduced blood coronary artery, not enough oxygen and respiration drops or stops so the cells start to die." I finished as everyone started gaping at me, but Nozomi and Eri, even though they were slightly surprised. Nico was extremely surprised as she didn't know (as she doesn't pay attention in class) and clapped really hard for me.

"Wow! Sugoi Maki-chan!" Nico exclaimed as Umi decided that I was just showing off so she gave me the whole paper.

"Do all this..." Umi muttered as I grabbed a pen and wrote away.

"Umi... Cmon! We have practice! And you shouldn't overwork Maki-chan's mind! You're being troublesome!" Nozomi exclaims as she takes the pen and the paper from me and throws the paper away 2 meters away from the bin.

"Nozomi-chan..." I muttered as she dragged me out of my seat and called all of μ's to go to the rooftop.

"So... Today... We've got a special song we want Nicocchi and Maki-chan to listen to! It's off vocal cause we want you two to sing... We'll give you the lyrics tomorrow!" Nozomi laughs as she presses the play button on the speaker. It was so loud I swear the whole school could hear.

"Nozomi-chan! Turn it down!" I screamed but she obviously didn't hear me. She put her hand to her ear, gesturing that I need to repeat louder.

"NOZOMI! TURN DOWN THE DAMN SPEAKER!" I bellowed over the speaker and Nozomi finally nodded and turned it down. Some students came up to see what the loud noise was and we kicked them downstairs. Once all the audience was gone, we decided to replay the whole song and listen in silence. It did sound pretty cool... A Lily song can't sound that cool... Can it?

A/N:Finished! and I'm supposed to be revising again! but I half am... okay I'll update later! Btw maki is very OOC even though she does know everything in biology as her family run a hospital! EDIT: Btw I said lily love song cos I didn't wanna say GL or lesbo or anything like that...


	5. Honne o kakushiteru

"Nico-chan... What do you think they're planning to do? To us?" I shuffled quietly towards Nico-chan and she replied with a shrug." I have a feeling that they're shipping us... Well we pretty much are already dating... Besides... It's July 18 today... We've almost been dating 3 months... Tomorrows our three month anniversary..."

"Yeah... Guess so... I wonder what Nozomi and Eri are thinking right now..." Nico mutters, holding my hand and swings it.

(Nozomi POV)

Ericchi... I have a really bad feeling..." I murmur and Ericchi walks over to me and stares at the card. I've drawn the 'Death card' (soz if it's made up). She gasps and hugged me tightly.

"Who is it?" She stammered, not particularly wanting to know the answer. I drew one of my μ's cards and I came to a conclusion.

"It's... Our super idol Nico Nico Nii..." I say, eyes closed. "Let's not tell Nicocchi or she's going to break into tears... Well... Let's tell Maki-chan..." I mutter and Ericchi nods. She walks over to Maki and pulls her over.

"Ehhh... Eri-chan! What do you want? I'm talking to Nico!" Maki pouted as I laid down the death card on the floor, next to the Nicocchi card. I heard her choke up her tears and cover her mouth with her hand.

"Maki-chan... Be careful of everything... Especially on the road with Nicocchi..." I whisper and Nicocchi starts walking over towards us.

"Maaaki-chan, why are you crying! I don't like to see you cry!" Nicocchi frowns and softly embraces the crying Maki as I start to put away my cards.

"Maki-chan, the cards also tell me... That its your choice to... You know what. You probably don't want Nicocchi knowing or she'll break into tears," I try comforting her and holding her hand.

"Yeah... I can guess what I'll try to do... I bet it's the same as my dream but with a twist so..." Maki sniffles and NICO takes her away.

"Watch what your doing to my Maki-chan or you'll be sorry Nozomi..." Nico says fiercely, being all possessive over Maki-chan.

"Nozomi... You really scared Maki... I've never seen her cry like that before..." Ericchi shouts worriedly and I hug her.

"It's okay... She's going to die from her own will... Just to save someone... Very special to her..." I smile and Ericchi gaped at me.

"N-Nico?" She murmured and I nodded.

"Yes... You've got it Ericchi..." I cry and we melt into each other's embrace.

(Nico POV)

What the hell did Nozomi do to make Maki-chan cry so hard? I hate it when she cries... It just makes me feel uncomfortable inside. I bet it was one of her stupid tarot card readings.

"Maki-chan... Nozomi mentioned something about you choosing to die. What's your intention. What are you going to do that's going to kill you?" I ask seriously. I really don't want my beloved girlfriend to die or I'll die.

"I-I... I can't tell you that Nico-chan... It's inevitable..." She whispered but I grab her shoulders and shake her.

" but it's your choice to die or not to! Please don't!" I scream but she cries even more.

"But if I don't, someone most dear to me will!" She shouts in my face and runs away." And I'll regret it my whole life!"

"Is it... Me?" I murmur as I prepared to chase after her.

(Maki POV)

I have to... I planned it out the whole time... I have to die because I don't want Nico-chan to. I love her and I'll hate my life if she dies. My dreams have already shown me that nothing can change the death. Even if we change the route. It really is inevitable...Nozomi meant that I can choose if I die or Nico-chan dies. I Will Sacrifice My Life When The Time Comes.

I lock myself in the music room and cry while playing the piano, thinking about my future. My parents shouldn't care about me overtaking the hospital. They should just give it to someone else because I'm going to die. I'm sure that if I died... I'll just leave Nico-chan crying on the streets... Like I did in my dream. But I can't hold it anymore. I've already seen her die enough and it's enough to last me a lifetime... Even though my life's going to end soon.

"MAKI-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU!" I hear a voice ringing in my head. I suddenly jump back to reality and realise that it's Nico-chan screaming at me from outside the music room. I quickly unlock it and kiss her long and passionately. It could be one of our last so I better make the most of it. I could die any time. I think it's probably on the weekend... Hopefully not on July 22... That's Nico-Chans birthday and she'll cry and cry and cry and I don't want that to happen. But if she died on her birthday, I'll cry and cry and cry and that's an even worse birthday present.

Finally, we break away in the moonlight and we tightly embrace each other.

"Nico-chan... It's either I die or you die... I'm dying. I've already seen you die enough... Please forgive me..." I whisper as we both cry in the darkness, only lit by the moon.

* * *

A/N: I'm forcing myself out of writers block today! So I'm writing for all my fanfics! And without the author notes, I've got exactly 900 words!I need to do my KotoUmi and my Ficollection too so I might not update this till another few days, I'm thinking of starting another series, a LoveLive Fairytale thing! I think ive finished this chapter anyways...

I hope u GUYZ read it! Plz vote, comment, and share and stuff! *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

(Btw without this bracket, my author notes is exactly 100 words! I rly needa get food...)


	6. Nico-chan's birthday! (Story irrelevant)

**A/N: Its completely story irrelevant that its humor instead of angst! so yh enjoy**

* * *

"Well... Maki-chan... Wanna go on a date?" Nico smiled and I nodded.

"Okay... Well, it is your birthday today..." I mutter as I received a text message from Nozomi. It said that I should meet μ's without Nico in 1 minute at the club room. I quickly excuse myself from Nico, using the toilet excuse. "Nico-chan just wait here for 2 minutes... I'll be just back..." And she nodded and waited patiently.

I sprint towards the club room as fast as the wind, panting as I slam the door open. "What do you want? I need to go on a date with Nico-chan..."

"Ah... It's Nicocchis birthday so... We're doing a surprise party for her! I came up with the idea of as she comes in, we throw sweets at her!" Nozomi laughed and I sighed.

"You coulda just texted me that... Anyways,what do I do?" I mutter and Nozomi walks up to me.

"You need to bring Nicocchi here... And you'll need to postpone your date for a bit but you will have it... We'll make you!

"Urgh... Okay... But please guys... especially Rin, Hanayo and Umi don't watch us..." I moan as Nozomi claps her hands.

"Thats settled then... Your turn Maki! We set everything up and you get to light the bonfire! Lets see her reaction," Nozomi pushes me out of the clubroom and I run back towards where I ditched Nico.

"Nico-chan! Can you come to the clubroom with me... I left something there and I don't want to go alone... They cancelled practice so theres noone there, Nico-chan! Lets go!" I shout, grab Nico's arm and runs off back to where her surprise is.

"Eh... Maki-chan? I never knew you were this forgetful person! Well, first person you come looking for is Super Idol Nico!" Nico giggled and I sighed.

"Yeah... Okay! I love Super Idol Nico so much that I can't go anywhere without her!" Finally we reach the club and I ask her to go first.

"Oh... Is Maki-chan scared theres going to be ghosts?" She laughed and walked in.

"Surprise!" The whole of μ's cheered and Nico gasped. "Happy birthday Nico-chan/Nicocchi!" Everyone shouted ,and Nozomi used her nickname for the third years, as they threw sweets at her.

"Oh! Thats why Maki-chan wanted me to come in first! Thanks Maki-chan! Thanks minna!" Nico laughed and started picking up sweets and eating them.

"Uwah! Now im the only third year who hasn't had their birthday yet in μ's!" Eli smiled and everyone followed her.

"Elicchi, just wait... Your birthday's in one month minus a day," Nozomi hugged Eli and everyone except Kotori looked away.

"Um... Why is everyone looking away?" Kotori laughed sheepishly and looked around.

"Rin looked away because Honoka looked away..." Rin scratched her head and everyone averted their gaze to Honoka.

"Um... I looked away because Hanayo looked away..." Honoka excused and everyone looked at Hanayo.

"I-I looked away because Nico looked away..." Hanayo replied and we all sighed. This is going to go on forever... I can already guess who started it though.

"Hmph... I just decided to copy Maki-chan..." Nico said proudly even though there was nothing to be proud of.

"I looked away because... Umi averted her gaze..." I tried being unique from everyone except from Nico then everyone stared at Umi.

"I looked away because, Eli-sen... I mean Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan looked like they were going to..." Umi started till Eli cut her off.

"No Umi... Uh, Nozomi just felt like giving me a friendly hug... Thats what frien- mwah!" Nozomi-chan decided to kiss Eli for no reason and this time, sychronised, everyone looked down. "Nozomi!" Last thing I saw was Eli having a huge blush on her face and Nozomi-chan's lips on hers.

"Hehe... I like seeing the flustered you Elicchi!" Nozomi grinned and everyone looked back up when they were done.

"Get a room, you two!" Nico sighed and I agreed.

"Kayochin! We can't lose to them!" Rin shouted and prepared to kiss Hanayo. Urgh... Those kids... But this time, noone looked down and started to spectate the kissing competition.

"Uweh! Rin-chan..." Hanayo shouted after they finished the five second kiss.

"Umi-chan?" Kotori asked and Umi looked down, all tensed up. "Does Umi want to take part in the competition with me?"

"Kotori! I'll do it with you!" Honoka ran towards Kotori and really quickly kissed her on her soft, rosy lips, thinking that this competition was just for fun and noone was really dating anyone.

"Honoka... How dare you kiss my Kotori..." Umi got all urked up and grabbed Kotori's shoulders and gave her a long, passionate kiss. "She's mine... after all..." And everybody squealed. Even Kotori. And the aftermath of Umi's kiss made her blush so badly and run outside the clubroom. Rin thought she left but everyone could hear her panting from behind the door.

"Well... Kotori and Umi are winning this competition so far..." I murmur and and suddenly, Nico grabs my hands.

"No! We will win Maki-chan!" Nico shouts, determined and I laugh.

" I said so far... anyways you told them to get a room and ... I'm not ki-" I say until Nico silenced me with a long, hot kiss including tongues. I could hear everyone gasping and preparing to leave the room and just before everyone goes for the door, we break away. "Nico-chan! I didn't finish! I said I wasnt goi-" She put her finger to my lips.

"Hehe, what is done is done Maki!" She laughed and hugged me. "Now what do the winners get?"

"Um... This was uncalled for so... Winners take everyone to a restaurant and buys everyone what everyone wants to eat! Ah... Im really glad Maki and Nico won... We'll probably get everything we want..." Honoka's mouth waters and everyone put their palm to their face (facepalm)

"Honoka... Everyone can hear you..." Eli sighed and everyone starts pushing everyone out of the club. "So I guess everyone can have one of their favourite things... But we all have to help Maki pay..."

"So Maki invites us to dinner! Rin wants ramen and Kayochin wants rice, Nya!" Rin laughed, holding Hanayo's hand and we all walked out of the gate.

"I've invited everyone before so... Lets get Honoka some strawberries from the supermarket... and while we're there, we get loads of sweets for Nico. Then we go to Honoka's house and get some manjuu for me... Then we go to a restaurant and get tomato soup, rice, ramen and yakiniku to go with the rice. Anyone disagree?" Umi planned everything out and everyone agreed "Okay, thats the plan then..."

"Um... What about me?" Eli murmured and Umi gasped.

"I forgot! And at the end, we all go to a ice cream shop!" Umi finished and everyone nodded. " Any suggestions to what ice cream shop?"

"Oh there's one at the end of this road. Me and Elicchi always get parfait from there. Chocolate without caramel. Oh and I think there's cheesecake." Nozomi pointed and everyone laughed." Whats so funny?"

"Hehe... You emphasized without! Hehe! You really hate caramel, don't you?" Kotori giggled and Hanayo added on.

"And you always come with Eli-chan! You've been dating this whole time!" Suddenly, someone patted my shoulder.

"Maki... Why are you so quiet?" Nico asked me and I spin around and whack each others heads.

"Ow... well, you're being really quiet too..." I reply and we just stared at each other.

"Nicocchi! Maki-chan! Are you just sad that you have to pay most of it? Or is it because you can't have your date?" Nozomi smirked and we both shouted NO! "Nevermind... We're at the supermarket! So... get whatever you want guys! But you get your faves here, get others at the restaurant or ice cream shop," She pointed at the two smile kids, even though one is the second oldest in M's. I walked around with Nico,her grabbing all the sweets she could get and Nozomi announced something. "minna! I've got an idea! Everyone has to pay for their lovers' thing they love and its everyone's portion too! For example, i'll have to pay for everyones ice cream or parfait and Elicchi has to pay for everyones Yakiniku. Rin has to pay for everyones rice and Hanayo has to pay for everyones ramen... Get the idea? And whatever you buy, you have to share with everyone!" and everyone shouted 'yeah!'.

"Urgh... I have to buy everyones sweets here and Kotori and Umi have to pay for all the fruit here..." I mutter as I see Nico with about 27 packets of sweets.

"Im gonna have to pay for 9 portions of tomato soup! anyways... You're probably going to take us to a expensive restaurant..." Nico shouted and i giggled.

"How did you guess? Well, we're going there cause thats one of the only ones I know with Yakiniku, rice and ramen. How about this... Eli pays for yakiniku, you pay for tomatoes, Rin pays for rice, Hanayo pays for ramen and I cover the cost of everything else?" I say because im the richest here with 3 mansions, 2 hot springs and two of the mansions are holiday homes in very expensive areas. "Tell everyone just don't mention the price of the restaurant..."

"...Fine... We'll tell everyone that when we're outta here!" Nico says and we go to the checkout. We see everyone in groups and we decided to make the announcement slightly earlier.

"Hey guys, Maki says that at the restaurant shes choosing, theres everyones favourite but its really expensive... So you know who are going to pay for the yakiniku, tomato soup, rice and ramen. But anyone can have anything else and Maki pays for that!" Nico explained everything even though I told her not to say its expensive.

"Hm... Maki-chan... Thanks! Then we'll buy everything on the menu!" Nozomi jokes and I screamed 'No!' Everyone bought everything according to Nozomi's rules and we all went out, hands full of sweets and fruit.

"Guys, I think if we don't get there by 6, the restaurants going to be full..." I exclaimed and we made a full on dash to the restaurant and ordered a big table.

"Okay... Maki's paying for this big table too!" Nico laughed but noone joined her.

"Isn't that a bit greedy? We will all help pay Nico..." Eli said and everyone nodded.

"Thanks guys..." I sighed and Honoka said no problemo.

"We're friends after all..." Nozomi giggled because she used the saying we used at her house. "Well... What does everyone want? Drink suggestions too."

"Anything but things like coke, sprite, lemonade and you know... I'll just have tea actually..." Umi says and everyone laughed.

"If you were a mermaid and you had to live in a sea of lemonade, what would you do?" Kotori giggled and Umi stared at her feet.

"Die... I can't survive carbonated things..." Umi replied and Kotori whispered to Nozomi.

"Order carbonated tea for Umi... Hehe, I want to see her reaction..."

"Got that... hehe" Nozomi smirked and looked at Eli. "So... chocolate milkshake for Elicchi..."

"Nozomi... I thought I said one favourite thing... That'll make me too greedy..." Eli protests but Nozomi grins.

"I just changed the rules, as we are all paying! And besides, i'm paying for your thing... Maki-chan, what drink do you want?"

"I'll just live on tomato soup... Or I can have tomato juice..." I reply and everyone stares at me, "... What?"

"T-Tomato juice... Does that even exist..." Hanayo retchs and everyone burst out laughing except from me who sat there with a frown.

"Of course it does... Do you want to try some?" I say and everyone shakes their heads rapidly. "Whats so bad about it?"

"It sounds... Like something Rin does not want..." Rin shouts and I said that i'll feed her it. "Um... I'll pass..."

"Tomato juice for Maki..." Kotori reports to Nozomi and she nods. "Rin-chan, what do you want?"

"Hehe... Ramen flavoured juice!" She joked, "But that doesn't exist obviously..."

"Yes it does. Its on the menu... Jeez, Kids these days..." I mutter, twirling my hair and everyone gapes at me. "...What?"

"T-Theres Ramen flavoured juice?" Nico gasps and tries looking at the menu. "Woah... It is on the menu!"

"Expected from a really expensive restaurant..." Eli stares and soon later, everyone stares at the menu.

"Can I have strawberry juice? Thats normal isnt it?" Honoka shouts and scribbles onto the order list her juice.

"I'll get rice juice..." Hanayo says and I tell her its sake... Rice wine so she changes it to rice tea.

"I want sweet juice." "I'll order yakiniku flavoured juice..." "I'm gonna get cheesecake juice..." "Can i change mine to manjuu flavoured tea?" Everyone squabbles and eventually we got all the drinks listed:

1 Glass of rice tea  
1 Glass of Ramen juice  
1 Glass of tomato juice  
1 Glass of carbonated manjuu tea  
1 Glass of cheesecake smoothie  
1 Glass of exploded strawberryade (Like lemonade)  
1 Glass of blended yakiniku juice with sauce  
1 Glass of chocolate milkshake with chocolate sauce  
2 Glass of sweet juice

"Nico-chan... these glasses are really big..." I use my hands to show her that its really big so she scribbles out her one.

2 Glass of sweet juice 1 Glass of sweet juice

"Okay... Now onto the main course... This is going to take some time..." Nozomi sighs and the shouting across the table starts while the maid (yup a maid restaurant) took the drink order. The main course ended up like this:

4 plates of Yakiniku  
5 bowls of Rice  
4 bowls of Ramen  
9 bowls of tomato soup  
3 dishs of any kind of vegtable except bell peppers, garlic, spice

"Well... That was faster than expected... Any more suggestions..." Nozomi asks and noone said anything. "Ooh... The drinks are here..." Nozomi and Kotori were staring at Umi as she picked up the tea.

"Um... Anything wrong guys?" Umi asks and they furiously shook their heads. "Hm... Okay..."

"I-Its just that... Um... You look really beautiful when uh... You drink..." Kotori smiles awkwardly and Umi looked at her with a confused expression, "Nevermind..."

As Umi started drinking it, the whole group stares at her. And suddenly, as expected, Umi spits it all out. Everyone burst out laughing.

"T-This is... Carbonated tea... How could you all..." Umi goes crazy and clenches a cushion from behind then threw it at Kotori, supersonic speed. Her cheesecake smoothie spilt all over her.

"EEK! Umi-chan! That uh... Was the only manjuu tea!" Kotori protested as Umi grabbed the menu.

"No it isnt... Kotori... Nozomi... How should I punish you..." Umi laughed sadistically as everyone else held onto their drinks tightly and walked away from the table, leaving Kotori and Nozomi.

"Um... Well, I wouldn't mind if it is my kind of punishment... But not the way you punished Kotori..." Nozomi hugged her yakiniku and Kotori sneaks away from the table and ran to the bathroom to clean herself up.

"Umi! Don't punish Nozomi! Shes my friend!" Nico randomly said and Eli laughed.

"Hehe... I thought she always punishes you? Well... She's my girlfriend so whatever..."

"Sorry Nico, but for what she did, she cannot be forgiven!" Umi shouts and throws a cushion at Nozomi and knocks her out.

"Just like that pillow f-fight..." Hanayo said worriedly as Nozomi's drink spilt over her.

"Well... I guess so... Kotori and Nozomi can have refills after they've cleaned themselves up..." I say and the remaining people except from Umi stare at me, "...What?"

"You can get refills here, nya?" Rin asked and I nodded slowly. "Woah... Thats expected of a expensive restaurant... Can Maki-chan take me here again with Nico and Kayochin?" And I slowly nod.

"Wow..." Honoka stares at the place in awe. "This place is amazing..."

"Hm? Is it? Well, I don't think its that good compared to other places ive been..." I remark and everyone stares at me again.

"Yeah, where you've been... We go to dumps compared to you," Nico says and I forgot, I'm really rich compared to them. "Also Maki, you're eating our pocket money by taking us here!"

"I said that im paying everything else! So its eating mainly my money!" I shout back to my girlfriend.

"But do you know how much ramen costs here! It's going to eat 9000 yen off Hanayo and even the rice costs 500 yen here! And your soup costs 150 yen per bowl! You better help me pay that!" Nico screams and we start bickering again.

"Nee, Nico, Maki-chan... Stop arguing. It's supposed to be a fun thing to do this. And i'm sure everyone is happy to pay for their girlfriends..." Eli tried to break it up and I just turned around and so did Nico.

"Maki-chan... Can we make up?" I hear Nico quietly say and I giggle.

"That was fast... Anyways, we never broke up!" We both turn back round and stare at each other. "Well, if you thought we broke up... We're together again, b-besides... We always have mini fights like that.

Eli and I decided to carry Nozomi to the bathroom and clean her up for her and got Nico to ask for refills for the poor two victims of Saddie Umi. As we carried her, I stole a glance at Eli who looked like she was lost in thoughts.

"Eli? What's up?" She suddenly smiled and me and shook her head. "Is something troubling you?"

"N-No... It's just that... Before I joined μ's, I never had and experienced this kind of fun... And these kind of things. Whatever I did wasn't interesting for me or I did it for someone else. When I was younger, in elementary school, my parents made me do ballet. Even though I perfected all the ballet moves, I couldn't pass the championships because there was no love for ballet in me. But it is fun and I won't ever regret joining μ's... Maybe I said too much... Let's just clean Nozomi up..." Eli quickly handed me Nozomi and got a towel on the side and wiped off all the yakiniku juice smiling at her girlfriend.

"And you've never experienced dating a girl too? If you had then I'll be surprised," I quickly smirk and luckily Eli didn't notice. Sheesh, Nozomi is really heavy... I'm pretty sure it's because of her huge airbags. I wonder how she runs!

"N-No... But Nozomi is really interesting..." She looks up at the ceiling and gasps I have no idea why so I look up and see nothing.

"Hm? What's so surprising?"

"W-Woah... T-There's a... CHANDELIER! Even though I've got glass lights, I don't have chandeliers! They are so beautiful!" Eli exclaims and I shook my head while facepalming. "Just look at the crystal balls attached to the golden chains. So beautifully crafted... I want to make one..."

"I never knew you were into these kinds of things..." I ask and wonder where's Kotori... I thought she came here... Did she get lost or something... "Hey Eli, have you seen Kotori anywhere? Should we look for her? I think Nozomi is pretty much done."

We decided to carry Nozomi back and Umi to go find her girlfriend. She was panicking so badly and Eli and I had to stifle our laughter. It was her fault that Kotori got lost anyways.

We suddenly heard a scream and looked out of the window. Kotori was there with three men crowding around her. Umi was about to jump out of the window even though we were on the second floor and Eli and I hastily pulled her back. Us soldiers ran outside and hid behind a huge rubbish truck.

"Hey you cute little girl, come with us and we won't hurt you! We won't do anything bad, just a bit of mmph and that's it..." A man drew a knife with a serrated edge and Umi prepared to grab a broken glass piece and throw it at him.

"Umi, what if you hit Kotori?" I whisper seriously and she put it quietly on the floor. (Sorry it's turning into a battle kind of thing... And not much NicoMaki, this is gonna be a really long chapter...) we decided to continue watching the scene.

"I-I can't do that... I've got a girlfriend..." Kotori mumbles back and the man with the knife cut her arm harshly. I nodded at Umi and she threw the glass at the speed of light at him and it got stuck in his head and he fainted.

"How weak..." Umi mutters and continues to chuck stones at the men. Umi seriously goes mental if someone hurts her Kotori. I don't want to get in the way of the ranged attacker so we just let her deal with her girlfriend.

"Umi-chan!" Kotori runs up to us and hugs Umi tightly as I notice purple blood run I g down her arm. Oh mai god. They poisoned the knife. As Umi embraced her back, Kotori fainted in her arms.

"Damn it, they poisoned the knife! Maki, you know first aid? Let's get the poison out." I quickly nod and suck the blood like a vampire out of her arm and spit it out of the floor.i really don't feel like doing this. Urgh, this is disgusting... Especially because it's purple...

"I'll go get the others, you two carry her to the hospital which is like next to this restaurant," Eli shouts while she runs back into the restaurant. Ugh,why did this have to happen today? I really just wanted to have my time with Nico-chan alone without all these crazy members. It's not that I don't care about Kotori... I just want to have a date for her birthday.

"Hai... Let's go Umi..." I reply nonchalantly and Umi sighs. We carry Kotori to the hospital in silence and handed her to the doctors and ran outside where we saw all of our friends.

"What happened! Tell meeee I'm her childhood friend after all!"

I didn't care about Honoka and just told her I'll tell her later.

"Is Kotori o-okay?" Hanayo questioned and I reply with a 'yeah'

"Is Kotori-chan gonna die nya?"

"What the heck Rin, no she isn't," I think Rin lives in a fantasy world where people die if they get attacked. Why would Kotori die? "Anyways guys, me, Umi and Eli will explain later now stop being worrywarts."

"Maki-chan acting as chilled as ever..." Nico whistles and I lightly slapped her. "Ow... What was that for?"

"Nico-chan being stupid, I'm not chilled... Well I kind of am... But whatever... Why don't you care that Kotori is in hospital?" I stare at her and she shrugs. I think she's the one who's calm here. Has she been attacked before but no one helped her? "Nee, Nico-chan... Have you been attacked by these kind of crazy men but no one came and..."

She nods and stares at the ground, avoiding all of M's gazes. "I once was attacked and I got wounded really badly. I think I was lying in a pool of blood then someone finally noticed me..."

I hugged her while everyone ran back Into the hospital to see Kotori. "If I knew you then I would come to your rescue before your even hurt,"

Nico and I just stood outside the hospital and kept embracing each other. As random people walked past, they kept murmuring.

"Why is a third year dating that first year? I know to the third year that girl must be cute... But doesn't the older one look too cool for her? And that baby doesn't have any boobs for her," A boy asks his girlfriend and she nods. I span my head towards Nico and she was clenching her fist. She's really offended that they thought she was a first year who is flat. Even though that is the truth.

"Dammit, they think I'm two years younger than what I am and your two years older... Do I look that young and stupid?" Nico buries her head into my shoulder and clings onto my arm tightly. I swear she's going to pull my arm out of my socket.

"Yes you do. But that's why I like you. Y-your... Half tsun..." I smile and she slaps me.

"Don't say that like your not tsundere! Your the most tsun tsun in μ's! Oh, what are we going to do? Everyone's crazy about Kotori and we've got absolutely nothing to do..." I didn't even reply and she started dragging me to nowhere. Um... I feel like I've got an idea on how to fill time... And an amazing birthday present... I just hope she agrees with it.

"Nico-chan... Would you um... like to come to my house?" I stutter nervously. Does she know what im intending to do...? I hope she doesn't hate me for this!

"O-Okay... Maki-chan..."

"I-Im not inviting you for _t-that_ b-baka! O-Of course i w-won't!"

I pinch her cheeks painfully as I start dragging her off to my house, or others say, mansion. Its such a wonderful house anyways.

(Imagine what happens when they get there. Not adding any lemon so use your wonderful dirty minds to think up what happens)

"N-ne... Maki-chan... Do you think kotori will be fine because... μ's will be broken without her... Especially Umi and Honoka. μ's will probably fall apart and the whole school idol thing..." Nico cuddles up to me in my bed (Gawd) and stifles her tears.

"S-Shes Kotori... Im sure she'll be fine... With everyone supporting her... I know you don't want the whole idol thing to end... It's your dream isn't it? To become an idol. But i'm sure your true dream is for all of μ's to become professional idols and work together, play together and everything..."

She hugs me tighter while I quickly steal a glance at the clock. Its already midnight... I shouldn't be sending her home at this rate... She should just stay here.

"Nico-chan... Stay here tonight will you? I-It's not that I want you to! I-Its just that its already midnight and it's dangerous outside! A-Anything could happen out there if you're alone..."

"There are some things that wont happen... Maki-chan won't be with me. Kotori won't be instantly healed... But of course! Number 1 idol Nico Nico Nii would definitely stay here!"

"D-Don't get me wrong though Nico-chan!"

* * *

 **A/N: Happy birthday Nicocchi! Sorry i spent... How many months is it now? Hm July till November... 4 months to write THIS much! THIS MUCH. Im going to go on a fanfictionathon and ill force myself to write 2 hours of fanfiction every weekday and steal the time from my homework and study time. Okay. Writathon time XD.**

 **Help im so late. Help its way past rins birthday and i have LOADS of fanfictions building up! Okay. I wont write any new things except finishing my stupid fanfictions. This is really stressing me.**


	7. End

Sorry I dunno what to write as a title and I'm reeeeaaallllyyy not bothered to continue this. I apologise for leaving this for 2 years and just coming back to end it but I really can't be bothered.

I hugged Nico tightly in my sleep, never letting go of her. It seemed like not letting go of her prevented the nightmares I had been having ever since my birthday.

"I-I'm gonna go see Nozomi today..." I whispered into her ear the moment I woke up. "I'm going to find out when _it_ will happen and I promise you I'll prevent it. I promise..."

As I got out from bed and started getting dressed for my meeting with Nozomi, I could hear Nico sleeptalking ; I moved closer to her to hear what she said and it shocked me.

"M-Maki-chan... Maki-chan... Maki-chan... Please... Don't do this... Maki-chan... Don't leave me... I-I love you so much... P-Please..."

I couldn't believe that I was possibly dying in her dream so I pretended that I heard nothing and continued changing.

"Maki-chan come back..."

I couldn't stand it anymore. I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her extremely hard until she woke up. "Eh Maki-chan...?"

"Nico-chan..." I muttered with a grave look on my face.

"Oh... I was crying in my sleep..."

"Nico-chan..."

"I'm fine now Maki-chan. So what are we going to do today?"

"Nico-chan... I'm gonna go visit Nozomi because eh... I wanna talk to her about a song I'm composing!" I stuttered as I walked out of my room. "I'll be going now... I'm sorry for leaving you but this is kinda important..."

"Okay Maki-chan... Be careful okay! I'll just stay in your house! There's a lot I want to see actually... I might even invite Rin and Hanayo over too if that's fine...?"

"Yeah, do whatever you like Nico-chan. Well I'll go grab some breakfast. See ya Nico-chan!"

I left the house as soon as I could so there wouldn't be a lot of cars and other transportation on the roads. Better be safe than sorry. I plugged in my headphones and started playing 'Mahoutsukai Hajimemashita!' while quickly walking to Nozomi's apartment. I gave her a text just after I woke up letting her know that I'd be there at around 8am.

After a 20 minute walk, I arrived and I knocked on the door.

"Hey Maki-chan, how are you? Come in, come in and make yourself welcome!" I kick off my shoes and quickly enter, to see the news on Nozomi's TV. It was shocking. Really. I didn't expect such a thing to happen.

"N-Nozomi... L-Look..." I stutter as I pointed to the screen.

 _There has been a serious car accident. A 17 year old girl, Yazawa Nico has been involved in the incident and is on the brink of life. Take this as a warning, Drivers._

No no no. My dreams. They weren't real? They weren't visions of the future? Sure, she did get hit by a car, but not on a date? With me? Suddenly, my head feels dizzy and I feel like the ground was sinking. No, it was me, falling with a soft bang on the floor.

"MAKI!" A loud voice yells in my ears, almost bursting my eardrums. Groggily opening my eyes, I found shining, blonde hair in my face and crystal blue eyes. "Oh thank god you're awake! We didn't want to lose another..."

I sit up to find myself lying in what I supposed was Nozomi's bed. Oh yeah, I fainted... "I'm fine. Can we go check up on Nico-chan right now? Please!" I shout, running out of the house towards the hospital closest to the accident, supposing that is where she was taken.

"Well there's no stopping her. Lets go too, Elicchi..."

(Nico POV)

"NICO-CHAN! NICO-CHAN! PLEASE WAKE UP!"

An angelic voice. It's familiar. Is an angel already about to take me to heaven? I guess, Nozomi's fortune telling skills weren't wrong about me, getting involved in an accident and dying. I'm leaving behind something important aren't I? What am I forgetting? Whose the one who I've been caring about so much? Was there even anyone like that? Ahh my mind hurts. I can't remember anything. Is this what it's like when you're about to die? Who's angelic voice is that... I think... She was dear to me... What's her name... Mari? Mami?

"Nico-chan... It's me... Maki... You remember me, right? You can hear me, right?" The voice quietens down and whimpers. Even though I can't see, I can sense the tears running down her eyes. That's it. Her name was Maki. I'm leaving Maki-chan behind... Aha how cruel am I... How could I leave my dearest behind?

I can see the light. Angels are surely coming to take me away. Using the last of my strength, I softly whisper:

"Maki-chan. I love you"


End file.
